1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electrohydrodynamic (EHD) condenser device, and particularly to an EHD condenser device having an enhanced thermal transport efficiency through generating an EHD effect by using of an electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve thermal exchange efficiency of a compressor, increased surface area, a number of compressor tube are generally suggested. For example, threads may be added to an interior wall of the thermal exchanging tube to enhance the thermal exchange efficiency. However, this manner may only increase the thermal exchange efficiency passively with results of limited heat exchange effect, prolonged process time and larger volume and weight of the compressor. Such evaporator may be seen in, for example, R. O. C. patent no. 531630. In this patent, a disclosed compressor is characterized in that one or more compartments are formed vertically in an area where a thermal exchanging tube is disposed in prevention of liquid refrigerant deposited around the thermal exchanging tube and for speeding up a gaseous refrigerant in-flow.
In another patent, R. O. C. patent no. 526322, a refrigerant tube of a thermal exchanger is disclosed. This refrigerant tube is characterized in that a plurality of heat sinking pieces are combined so that the refrigerant flown in the tube and air surrounding thereto may thermally exchange with each other.
However, this refrigerant tube has the following disadvantages as follows.
1. Only a passive improvement in structure is provided and the heat exchange efficiency may not be self-controlled.
2. Since the condenser may only be improved in structure, dimension, volume and weight of the condenser may not be efficiently reduced.
3. Partial cooling function may not be achieved.
4. The amount of the refrigerant required for the condenser may not be reduced.
In view of these problems encountered in the prior art, the Inventors have paid many efforts in the related research and finally developed successfully an electrohydrodynamic (EHD) condenser device, which is taken as the present invention.